pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY027: Op Zoek naar een Feeënbloem!
(Engels: To Find a Fairy Flower!) is de 27ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 27ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Wanneer Bonnie haar haar in de ochtend niet goed kan krijgen, besluit Serena haar te helpen. Serena besluit Bonnie's haar vandaag wat anders te doen, door van een gedeelte van Bonnie's haar een bloem te maken. Wanneer een Flabébé het haar van Bonnie ziet denkt hij dat het een feeënbloem is en gaat hij op het haar van Bonnie zitten. Bonnie is heel blij met haar nieuwe vriendje en wil dat Clemont hem voor haar vangt. Wanneer Clemont Flabébé probeert te vangen blijkt Flabébé van een andere trainer te zijn. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden in een dorpje aankomen, ontmoeten ze de trainer van Flabébé, Grey. Grey vertelt dat Flabebé zijn feeënbloem kwijt is, Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten Grey en Flabébé te helpen door een nieuwe feeënbloem voor Flabébé te zoeken. Zullen Ash en zijn vrienden een nieuwe feeënbloem voor Flabébé vinden? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Bonnie komt erachter dat er een Flabébé op haar haar zit.Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden zich in de ochtend klaar maken voor de reis naar Shalour City, heeft Bonnie problemen met haar haar. Serena besluit Bonnie te helpen door een bloem clip in Bonnie's haar te doen, wanneer een eenzame Flabébé de clip ziet denkt hij dat het een feeënbloem is. Nadat Bonnie Flabébé wat nectar te eten heeft gegeven, vraagt ze aan Clemont of hij Flabébé voor haar wil vangen. Wanneer Clemont Flabébé niet kan vangen met zijn Pokébal, zegt Ash dat Flabébé vermoedelijk al een trainer heeft. Hierdoor wordt Bonnie een beetje boos. Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten om naar Calanthe Town te gaan om daar de trainer van Flabébé te zoeken. Wat later komen Ash en zijn vrienden aan in Calanthe Town. Terwijl Bonnie met behulp van een spiegel met Flabébé aan het praten is, ziet de trainer van Flabébé Ash en zijn vrienden lopen. Hij introduceert zichzelf als Grey en bedankt de groep, omdat ze voor Flabébé hebben gezorgd. Wanneer Grey vraagt of Flabébé mee naar huis wil gaan, wil Flabébé Bonnie's haar niet loslaten. Clemont vraagt daarna aan Grey waarom Flabébé geen bloem voor zichzelf heeft en Grey besluit de groep het hele verhaal te vertellen. Flabébé woont samen met Grey en zijn vrouw Florence in Calanthe Town. Op een dag toen Florence aan het tuinieren was zakte ze in elkaar. Flabébé vloog gelijk naar Grey toe zodat hij een ambulance kon bellen. Wanneer Grey die avond ligt te slapen besluit Flabébé naar het ziekenhuis toe te gaan. Wanneer Grey die ochtend wakker werd en zag dat Flabébé weg was gegaan, ging hij gelijk naar het ziekenhuis toe. Toen Grey bij het ziekenhuis aankwam, zag hij dat Flabébé door een raam van het ziekenhuis naar Florence keek. Een sterke windvlaag scheidde Flabébé van haar bloem, terwijl de bloem werd overreden door een auto, vloog Flabébé ervandoor en raakt Grey zijn Pokémon kwijt. Grey wil Flabébé naar Florance toebrengen, omdat Florance zonder Flabébé niet helemaal kan genezen. Maar eerst moeten ze een bloem vinden voor Flabébé, want zonder bloem wordt Flabébé steeds zwakker. Grey legt uit dat ze opzoek moeten gaan naar een feeënbloem, maar dat deze bloem niet makkelijk te vinden is. Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten om opzoek te gaan naar een feeënbloem voor Flabébé, terwijl Grey naar Florance toegaat. thumb|250px|Dedenne troost Bonnie nadat ze Flabébé moesten achterlaten.Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten om eerst naar het Pokémon Center toe te gaan, zodat Flabébé weer wat sterker kan worden. In het Pokémon Center vertelt Zuster Joy de groep waar de feeënbloemen groeien, maar dat het moeilijk wordt om er één te vinden omdat de feeënbloemen momenteel niet in bloei staan. Team Rocket zien Ash en zijn vrienden en ze bedenken een plan om Pikachu te stelen. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden opzoek gaan naar de feeënbloem, biedt een vermomd Team Rocket Ash en zijn vrienden een rondleiding aan. De gidsen brengen Ash en zijn vrienden al snel naar het veld waar de feeënbloem groeien. Daar gaat de groep gelijk opzoek naar een feeënbloem voor Flabébé, een tijdje later vindt Flabébé een feeënbloem aan de zijkant van een klif. Bonnie moet de klif op klimmen omdat Flabébé de bloem moet aanraken wanneer deze nog geworteld is. Wanneer Bonnie de feeënbloem bereikt, steelt Meowth Pikachu. Ash, Clemont en Serena halen gelijk Froakie, Chespin en Fennekin uit hun Pokéballen om tegen de Inkay en Pumpkaboo van Jessie en James te vechten. Froakie gebruikt zijn Water Pulse op Inkay en Pumpkaboo, maar Wobbuffet kaatst deze aanval terug met zijn Mirror Coat. Daarna gebruikt Chespin Pin Missile, maar deze aanval kaatst Wobbuffet ook terug met behulp van zijn Mirror Coat, waardoor Froakie, Chespin en Fennekin worden geraakt door de Pin Missile van Chespin. Daarna moeten Inkay en Pumpkaboo Psybeam en Shadow Ball gebruiken van Jessie en James. Maar opdat moment gebruikt Flabébé Aromatherapy waardoor Team Rocket en hun Pokémon heel relaxed worden en Pikachu vrijlaten. Terwijl Team Rocket in het gras ligt gaan Ash en zijn vrienden terug naar Calanthe Town. Wat later komen Ash en zijn vrienden aan bij het ziekenhuis. In het ziekenhuis wordt Flabébé herenigt met Florence, waardoor het weer een stuk beter met haar gaat. Grey en Florence bedanken Bonnie en daarna neemt Bonnie afscheid van Flabébé. Bonnie is teleurgesteld dat ze Flabébé moet achterlaten, maar gelukkig weet Dedenne haar op te vrolijken. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Als er een kleine, treurige Pokémon in Bonnie’s haar belandt, zijn onze helden vastbesloten om er achter te komen wat er aan de hand is! Haar Trainer, Grey, legt uit dat de kleine Flabébé een speciale band heeft met zijn vrouw, Florence. Ze is onlangs ziek geworden en toen Flabébé haar wilde opzoeken in het ziekenhuis, heeft een passerende auto haar bloem kapot gereden. Zonder haar bloem wordt Flabébé zwak, maar ze accepteert niet iedere willekeurige bloem, want het moet een Feeënbloem zijn en die zijn moeilijk te vinden! Onze helden gaan op zoek naar de bloem, en worden daarbij geassisteerd door een vermomde Team Rocket. Bonnie ziet een Feeënbloem die op een rotswand groeit, maar omdat Flabébé te zwak is om omhoog te vliegen, klimt Bonnie met haar omhoog, terwijl Ash, Serena en Clemont angstig vanaf de grond toekijken. Terwijl ze afgeleid zijn, vangt Team Rocket Pikachu! Er ontstaat een gevecht. Flabébé pakt haar nieuwe bloem vast en als haar energie is aangevuld, vliegt ze over de schurken heen en besprenkelt ze met relaxerend stuifmeel. Ze belanden in een vrolijke roes en laten Pikachu vrij. Onze helden nemen Flabébé mee naar Grey die in het ziekenhuis aan het wachten is. Florence knapt onmiddellijk op als ze haar vriendinnetje ziet. Bonnie moet afscheid van Flabébé nemen, maar dankzij haar moed en zorgzaamheid is alles goed gekomen! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Grey *Florence Pokémon *Grey's Flabébé Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Bonnie *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Bonnie. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Scatterbug *Deze aflevering zou eerst op 22 mei 2014 worden uitgezonden (JP). *Op de krant die Team Rocket bij zich heeft staat de datum 2014-05-15, dit is dezelfde datum als de uitzending in Japan. **De krant bevat ook verwijzingen naar vorige afleveringen. ***Een foto van Amaura en Aurorus uit de aflevering: Weer terug naar de kou! ***Een grafiek met de diepte waarop de onderzeeër uit de uitgestelde aflevering: Thuis onder water! heeft gevaren. ***De Poké Puffs en de Poké Puff Competitie uit de aflevering: Een strijd zo zoet! *Muziek uit de aflevering Meloetta's overweldigende voordracht is te horen in deze aflevering. *Deze aflevering werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 29 juni 2014 uitgezonden 21 dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. *Wanneer Meowth onder invloed van het stuifmeel raakt zegt hij in het Engels: "Turn off your mind, relax, and float downstream." dit is de eerste zin uit "Tomorrow Never Knows" van The Beatles. Galerij XY027-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Serena met wat Honing voor Bonnie's nieuwe vriend.png|Serena met wat Honing voor Bonnie's nieuwe vriend Flabébé Bonnie Flabébé.png|Bonnie moet afscheid nemen van Flabébé Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)